


TOUCH

by phia_eun01



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M, eun jiwon/ Kim Jaeduck, sechskies - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phia_eun01/pseuds/phia_eun01
Summary: 故事屬於我/OCC也屬於我陸續補一些在LOFTER上被屏掉的文獻給喜歡源德的同好們
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Kim Jaeduck
Kudos: 2





	TOUCH

兄、弟  
不知道從什麼時候開始，在德對於兄弟這個名詞感到厭煩。

明明，我對他從來不只是兄弟。  
我們，也不是兄弟。

但唯有”兄弟”這個保護傘，他才能正大光明的接近他、碰觸他，黏在他的身邊，光明正大地享有一席之地，享受哥哥對他的”欺負”。 

昏暗的房裡，床角狗子們有一搭沒有一搭的呼吸聲像是背景音樂似的；在德張大雙眼瞪著天花板，翻來覆去了一會，還是起了身打開燈，走到展示櫃前面，撫摸著團員們一起合照大笑的照片，還有他的臉。

又是一個失眠夜

他常常做著一個夢，夢裡有他還有他，兩人相視微笑，兩人羞澀的手牽著手。夢裡的風景很美，微風徐徐吹拂，兩人走著走著，彷彿這世界上只有他們兩人。不過一個轉身，一回過頭只剩下在德孤身一人，彷彿”他”沒出現過似的；天旋地轉間，在德慌亂的尋找他的身影，手掌裡的殘留下來的溫度明明還暖著，但他不見了。

這種想法讓在德感覺到胸口悶痛著，無力地發現原來''兄弟''之情，已經在他心裡悄悄的化為另一種形式的存在，深深的刻劃著。

夢醒後濕潤的眼眶、殘留的淚痕，他把一切歸咎為狗子們舔著他的臉口水留下的痕跡。他怎麼會承認，他的自尊也不允許承認。夢裡那哭的驚慌失措的孩子是他。

遲鈍的隊長彷彿從來不知道在德心裡面對他的敬重已轉化為不一樣的情緒，他、一直都是這樣子，溫暖、害羞、機靈又愛欺負人有時候卻異常可靠，卻又異常遲鈍。

是否，再勇敢一點，可以再往前一步。  
往前，飛蛾撲火似的，徹、底、燃、燒。

______________________________________

夜幕低垂，鄰近忙碌的宣傳期，兄友弟恭的狀況在水晶團體裡是不存在的，近四十的老少年們，依稀保持著少年的活力，幼稚的打鬧才是正常的現象。等待排練的在德，半垂著眼盯著手機看，沒捕捉到一旁隊長審視打量的眼神。歲月似乎特別優待他們，並沒有在他們臉上刻畫出歲月的痕跡；

百般無聊的志源在一旁等候著排練，時間已經很晚了；團員們休息的休息、補妝的補妝。他盯著在德的臉，細細打量在德的垂下來的睫毛、漂亮的眼睛、可愛的鼻子、翹翹的嘴唇，真是的，這孩子怎麼會越看越漂亮。

漂亮？我怎麼會用這個詞形容？ 一定是錯覺，志源甩甩頭，抬頭看到在德透過鏡子反射看著他，兩人對上眼，他看到在德的眉毛對他挑了一下，像是詢問志源一樣。為了甩掉奇怪的想法，志源不好意思的乾咳了一下；

「在德啊，陪我玩遊戲，最近有新出一款線上game，你趕快加入我的好友，聽到沒有啊?」聽到志源呼喚的在德又對上鏡中志源的眼，挑了眉毛假意什麼都沒聽到，連忙低下頭跟人傳訊息。好啊這傢伙，假裝什麼都沒聽到是吧？志源起身將嘴巴貼近在德的耳朵，故意放大音量「呀，金在德」

又來了這哥哥，可以消停一會嗎，每次都這樣，吵死了。

「哥，你真的好吵啊。」在德不想理會志源的呼喚，他低下頭繼續盯著手機看，被忽略的志源被激起了好勝心，不理我是吧，哼。一個彎腰、迅速的將在德手裡的手機搶了過去，就開始往其他房間跑。

「哥、等等，別走。」  
在德反應過來的時候，志源已經跑到門邊了，驚慌失措的在德可不想讓志源看到手機裡的任何內容。顧不得身上白色的襯衫還沒完全扣好，就跑了出去。

「不好意思、不好意思、我離開一下。」連忙跟身旁的工作人員道歉，就追了出去。  
運動神經很好的在德，沒一會兒就輕易的攔截到志源，兩人身處在一間少有人來的休息室裡，而志源正要試著打開在德的手機偷看；

「哥、還我，不要鬧了。」兩人打鬧間，不小心雙雙跌到沙發椅上，在德被志源的腳絆倒。志源把在德壓在身下，兩人身體相貼著，在德怒視著志源；接受到在德眼神的志源把他當成一種挑釁的訊號，故意的將手深入在德那敞開的衣服，用力的搔癢著。

「哈哈哈哈哈、別、放開我、哈哈哈哈」

志源看著在德欲哭無淚的表情，心裡面笑開了花；沒來由的原因總是喜歡欺負他，他的崽只有他能欺負，隊長大人常常這樣想著。  
笑的喘不過去的在德眼眶有點濕潤，那個表情，讓人聯想到戀情的舞台，在德三番兩次的故意挑逗他的片斷。曖昧的紅色燈光下，身穿白衣聽著音樂輕輕晃動身體的在德，那一幕的神情一直被他默默收藏在心裡，讓他見識到原來在德可以如此魅惑、如此誘人。

從那次之後，他討厭金在德穿這件白色襯衫，總是讓他想到不該想的事情，為了想要保持正常，他變本加利的欺負他；

他只是不想打壞心裡的平衡，卻不知他們倆一直在兄弟的底線裡徘迴。

隨著幼稚的打鬧，一次又一次的肌膚接觸，志源突然感到口乾舌燥、身體發熱；看著在德的眼，滋生的欲望像是自然呼喚似的，感到身下有異物脹起的感覺，而身為男人都知道這是什麼感覺。

兩人瞪大了雙眼看著對方，志源滿臉通紅的看著在德。

「……..」一陣靜默，  
志源還是把在德壓在身下兩人動彈不得，不知如何是好。  
他怎麼會對他的弟弟，產生這種身體反應，

一定是太久沒交女友了，一定是。

「誰叫、誰叫你不陪我玩，」志源慌張的開始口不擇言，試著要從在德身上爬起，才發現他們倆的身體姿勢異常的曖昧，像是男女交//歡一樣，簡直就是完美的(?)角度。  
在德的臉紅紅的，下垂的眼看不出神情。  
志源起身時一個不小心將爪子往在德的兩腿間摸去，手不受控的揉捏了幾下。  
在德的臉更紅了，瞪著志源一句話都說不出來。在德簡直想要尖叫，他明明想要離他遠一點，現在這種狀況，是要讓人半夜更睡不著嗎?

為什麼一直破壞我心裡的防線，殷、志、源、一、切、都、是、你、先、開、始、的。  
兩人緩緩起身，各坐在沙發的另一側，彆扭的將頭轉過去選擇不看對方；此時的在德像是想起什麼似的，忍著怒氣、故意將身體靠過去志源身旁。纖細的手貼上志源的脖子，故意的、挑逗的，用氣聲緩緩在志源耳邊說著。

「你看你、都有反應了。」半強迫式的將志源拉向自己，兩人身體交疊著，在德似笑非笑的瞪著志源，他打定主意要整整他，讓他知道他的痛苦，故意在他耳邊呢喃著；  
「你需要、我的幫忙嗎?」說完眼神曖昧的飄向志源的身上。

什麼? W H A T ?

志源被意外的撩撥丟失了魂，他沒想到他們兩人的畫風轉變成這樣子，不知道該回覆什麼，開始後悔剛剛幼稚的行為，這不是我家的在德，他應該是乖巧聽話、不應該有這麼撩撥人心的一面；還沒回過神的志源，呆愣的看著在德緩緩的撫摸著他的身體、輕輕的、癢癢的，讓人期待下一步。

期待什麼 ? 正常的殷志源給我回來 ! 回來 !  
志源內心的小天使正在尖叫著，小惡魔正在袖手旁邊事情的進展。  
志源被自己內心的想法嚇的打了一個寒顫。

小天使源:你們是兄弟、不可以發展成這種關係，趕快阻止他。  
小惡魔源:你們又不是親兄弟，為什麼不可以發展這種關係?我看你也挺享受的。  
志源:你們兩個給我安靜、安靜 !

此時的在德故意戳著他身體的敏//感/////處，似有若無的，用手指頭輕輕的撫摸著志源的臉頰、手臂與並將手伸入衣服內輕輕的碰觸著腹部的肌膚；

此時的志源不知道該怎麼樣反應，他應該是要推開他的；  
而他居然無法動彈。

小惡魔源:你看吧，你的內心也是期待的，別裝聖人了。(笑)

志源死亡後悔剛剛幼稚的行為，把他陷入一個莫名其妙的情況劇裡面。  
此時的在德看到志源紅到不能在紅的臉，按耐不住心裡的衝動，俯身向前在哥哥的耳邊用氣音說，「哥，我喜歡你。」

他的弟弟剛剛說了什麼? 說喜歡? 哪種喜歡?  
呀，金在德，不要開玩笑。你是在告白嗎?金、在、德

在德看了志源無話可說、嚴肅的表情，強壓下心中那一擁而上的苦澀，垂下眼、深呼吸後，用力的扯開嘴角擠出一個笑容，「開、玩、笑、的、咧。」

優雅地起身，假意什麼事情都沒發生過，對著還呆愣著沒反應的志源扮了鬼臉，  
「你就在這裡等著消火吧，我先走了。」

進退兩難的志源，手拿著抱枕遮住兩腿間，滿臉通紅的想要阻止在德走人，無奈現在的狀況實在不能見人。「呀，金在德，別走，你剛剛說了什麼?」

______________________________________

在德從那次之後，對志源開始保持著一個微妙的距離；雖然外人看不出來，但只有志源察覺到他們兩人關係似乎有點微妙的改變。在德像是沒事人一樣，彷彿那天的曖昧舉動只是現實的錯覺，反倒是志源開始不淡定了；

好幾次志源都想要開口詢問在德，那天他到底跟他說了什麼，他迫切想要知道答案。而從那之後志源開始做夢，他夢到他與在德手牽手，但是在德一個轉身就不見了，只留下耳邊那句呢喃「哥，我喜歡你。」

志源不諒解、也不理解在德，他氣他為什麼要亂說話，害他開始變的怪怪的。為了轉移注意力，他將全神貫注將精力投射在唱片的製作上，他不想要再亂想下去。

而腦海裡的小天使與小惡魔常常為這件事情有不同的見解；

小惡魔源:我看你有點動心了，怎麼辦呢?(打了呵欠)  
志源:閉嘴，才沒有這回事。  
小天使源:是兄弟間的喜歡，不要誤會了。  
小惡魔源:是嗎? 那幹嘛要扭扭捏捏的?直接去問清楚、打一架不就好了。

直到那天在YG停車場裡，看到在德跟一個女生親暱聊天的畫面，那個女生看到志源看著他們，對志源微笑點頭，轉過身親暱的抱著在德，隨後，依依不捨的離開。  
轉過身的在德看到志源正在盯著他看，對他笑了一下。「走吧，哥，不是還要排練。」

小天使源:你看，在德是喜歡女生的，看他跟那女生多親密，看起來真配。  
小惡魔源:你很生氣吧?憑什麼那女的可以抱著他，憑什麼?  
志源:閉嘴，別在我腦海裡吵架，吵死了。  
小天使源: 在德跟那女孩子很匹配的。  
志源: 你閉嘴  
小惡魔源: 不甘心嗎? 那你自己要去爭取啊(打呵欠)

_____________________________________

該不該放棄呢，在德在心裡面問了自己好多次。  
沉重的喜歡像是一個無底洞似的，一直將他吞噬著，他無力掙脫、無力動彈。

但，總該放棄的。

小天使德: 就當作是一次成長的歷練吧。  
小惡魔德: 沒開始怎麼就要放棄，這不是你，被拒絕再說要放棄。  
在德: 讓我靜靜吧，我好累。好累。

隔山觀虎鬥的水院看著這兩人間變得有些尷尬的氛圍，大概也猜得出來發生什麼事情。  
雖然在德不明說，看有些情感，他可是看的出來的。  
畢竟，認識了那麼久；有些事情不一定要說出口，只要用心觀察。  
看來該是我出場助攻的時機了。

______________________________________

總算把金在德騙來家裡了，佩服自己的機智。

志源藉著酒意、藉著酒膽，連哄帶騙兼胡鬧的手段，把在德硬是留在他的家裡要他照顧著他。  
醉醺醺的志源，眼前的在德一直很模糊；像在夢中一樣，似近似遠。

他抱著在德，感受到在德身體的溫度。他一直都在身旁像碗暖心的湯，他需要的時候轉過身就能看到他。但不知道為什麼，最近在德的表情總是欲言又止，看起來不開心的感覺。  
這種距離感讓志源感到慌張，此時的在德突然起身，

「在德，別走、別走，留在我身旁。」

志源很用力的抱住在德，一個反作用力，胃裡的酸氣上湧，一不小心的吐了在德的一身。  
在德連忙將地上的穢物清潔乾淨。

「我沒走，我只是要去拿水給你而已。」在德溫柔的對志源說著，揉著志源亂糟糟的頭髮，  
垂下眼審視身上的髒污，笑了一下。

「走吧，哥，去洗澡，你這樣太臭了，不能這樣上床睡覺。」像照顧孩子似的將志源的手扛在他的肩上，志源乖順的順著在德的動作，帶有點私心的將頭埋入在德的脖子。

聞著那股讓他一直很放鬆的味道。

邊脫去志源上衣的在德，總覺得自己有點趁人之危在吃志源豆腐，不過，這也是不得已的。  
在德將手往下移，想幫志源除去他身上那件褲子，想起什麼似的。

「哥，褲子自己脫，自己洗澡吧」  
志源雙眼迷濛的一直盯著在德的動作，瞇著眼可愛的笑了。略帶撒嬌的口吻，  
「我頭好暈，你幫我洗澡。」

小天使源: 不行，等等發生什麼事情該怎麼辦，你趕快停止。  
小惡魔源: 哈哈哈哈，做的好。沒看出來主人就是想要發生事情，幹嘛壞他的好事。  
志源: ………  
小惡魔源: 順著你的心去做吧，fighitng (將小天使源的嘴巴摀住)

在德一臉驚訝的看著志源，兩人在狹小的淋浴間裡面，身體很靠近的彼此。他垂下眼，不知道該做什麼反應才好；此時志源將臉面對在德，嘴唇的呼出的氣息緩緩的打在臉頰上。

在德看著志源的眼，略有不解。還是動手將志源身上的衣物慢慢的除去，

此時的在德內心閃過很多想法，內心有很多問號，兩派人馬又在他的腦中展開辯論大會。

小惡魔德: 哇，事情的發展越來越有趣了。(吃爆米花) 賭今天你們會XXXX  
小天使德: 只是幫忙洗澡而已，不會有事情的。  
小惡魔德: 你也太天真了(白眼)  
小天使德: 主人穿著衣服洗澡，不會有事的。  
小惡魔德: 你等著看。

志源盯著在德的眼，眼中有些說不明的情緒，他是故意的。他就是想要事情變得沒辦法收拾。「你穿著衣服洗澡會弄濕的，脫掉。」動手就將在德身上污髒的衣服緩緩的除去

小天使德: 阿阿阿阿，主人，阻止啊!不可以脫。  
小惡魔德: (嘴巴摀住小天使德的嘴) GOGOGO!

乖順著志源動作的在德，深吸了一口氣，抬頭看著志源；  
「哥，你太醉了，你知道自己在對我做什麼嗎? 」

志源停下手上的動作，看著在德的眼，低下頭親了一口嘴唇，試探性的。  
不讓在德有任何反應時間，輕笑了一下。

「知道，我在誘惑你啊」

兩人吸吸開始沉重，昏暗的光線下兩人的身影逐漸交疊在一起，而夜晚還長。

______________________________________

而從這次淋浴間事件之後，兩人的關係有了突飛猛進的進展；為了團體、為了保護彼此，  
他們保有一種默契，只是兩人看著彼此的眼神多了些溫柔。  
而在德再也沒有夢到那個讓他難過的夢境了，

自從確認關係之後，  
每次回眸、每次牽手，

他一直都在。


End file.
